Frozen Cities
by Angelinky
Summary: Elsa and Anna find themselves transported into the modern world. Both sisters miles away from each other, with Elsa in New York and Anna in London. They meet unexpected frozen friends and foes along the way. Will Elsa and Anna ever find each other again?
1. Elsa: New York

**Hey! This is a different type of fanfic Elsa and Anna find themselves in the modern world with one in New York and the other in London where they meet unlikely Frozen faces. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Elsa: New York **

Snow fell and wind whirled. Winter was here and it came with an interesting gust of magic and an extreme wisp of power. It was like _nothing _as magical had ever existed. The world so suddenly turned _Frozen._

Elsa found herself in the middle of a crowded and busy street. Cars were zooming by with such speed and noise. There was the loudness of the honking horns and the chattering of people, everything was so confusing for Elsa. Everything was so different. Everything around her was so chaotic and packed. But she was in_ New York, and N_ew York was certainly not Arendelle.

She breathed out heavily attempting to make sense of everything, but it was so loud that making sense of anything seemed utterly impossible to her.

"Watch where you're going will you!" Elsa bowed her head in apology and sighed. "Sorry." She muttered quietly.

How did she end up here? Where was she? Why was she here? Elsa had no answers to her questions at all. Her mind spun with questions and thoughts and she was so perplexed by her surroundings and her entire situation. She was running from The Palace, she was escaping her kingdom, leaving Anna and was fleeing to finally be free. Then oddly she ended up _here_. Elsa looked around her. Massive advertisement boards, Blinding lights, masses of people and rapid and rushing cars.

Elsa had no idea where she was going, she simply began to walk to a destination that was unknown to her. She didn't stop. Elsa stepped out onto the busy road and screamed loudly. A car was speeding towards her and her body went numb she didn't know what to do. Maybe the car would miss her. No, it was still racing forwards, it was going to hit her….. Why wasn't she moving!. She had to use her magic….. and she froze the car.

It seemed like the whole and entire city had stopped. People began to take out their phones and they were all aimed at Elsa. The flashes of the mobile phones and cameras hurt Elsa's eyes and people began to back away and run whilst others stayed and got closer to her with interest and curiosity glistening in their eyes.. "YouTube!" Elsa heard someone say. What was happening?

"Leave me alone! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to! I have to go back home to Arendelle! I'm so very sorry." Tears began to slip down Elsa's rosy cheeks and her only option seemed to be to run.

Everywhere no matter where Elsa went everything ended up with her running, in her own home and in her own kingdom she felt like she had to run and in this place wherever she was she simply had to run.

She was a danger, and that fact was now even more clear to her than it was before. It wasn't just in Arendelle, it was everywhere else as well. Elsa hated her powers, they made her feel trapped and isolated.

Why could Elsa never be free? Why did she have to have the magical powers? Surely Elsa had done nothing to deserve them! Elsa's powers were a curse to her and they were certainly not at all a blessing in anyway at all. Her powers only seemed to cause her sorrow and misery, they caused others to suffer and get hurt all because of Elsa and the magic that she was simply born with.

Elsa sprinted as fast as her legs would allow and behind her she left tracks and puddles of ice. She had to get away from wherever she was. Elsa inhaled a huge breath and she felt her heart pounding like a drum inside of her. A strong gust of wind pushed her forwards and she fell onto the concrete ground of the street. She stumbled onto her feet again and continued to run through New York.

Past the roads and down the streets…

"Excuse me, where am I?"

"New York."

New York. Elsa had never heard of such a place! It was not part of the other Kingdoms of her world. So why was she here? Elsa struggled for breath and she pulled of her cloak. "The cold never bothered me anyway." She whispered as snowflakes landed on the top of her head.

The wind blew wildly and the sky was turning dark. Elsa had nowhere to stay! She couldn't stay on the streets! Again, Elsa had only one simple option.

She had to find a place where no people were. She stared around the busy and noisy streets of New York. That seemed impossible to her.

Elsa huffed and went to sit on a bench. _Frozen_….. Elsa read the sign again. New York is visited by Frozen….. It's magic!

Magic. Elsa wanted an escape! This was her escape that's why she here! Here she was free! And Elsa realised that she was free to Let it Go.

Elsa wondered where Anna was….. What was she doing?

Olaf ! "ELSA! Do you like my nose it's an ice cream cone!"

Elsa smiled... Olaf was here and she'd finally have a friend to help her find Anna.

"Olaf. Help me find Anna!"

"OK! I like warm hugs."

Where was Anna?

* * *

**Hey! Do you like it? What are your views? thanks... xxxxxxx love to hear PM me or send a review! Thanks xxxxxx**


	2. Anna: London

**Hey! Hope you like this next chapter! Enjoy! xxx Thanks xxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**Anna: London**

Anna gulped at the sight. Surely it was impossible! She laughed at all of it because it all seemed so completely strange and peculiar to her. The architecture was phenomenal and so unbelievably beautiful to witness. The atmosphere was so alive and electric to Anna!

Despite the cold and the winter that hit London it was still a city and place of spectacular beauty and enchantment. It had unique statues of infamous people and had tall and enticing buildings that you seemed unable to miss.

Each street and walkway Anna went down she witnessed the shops and the traffic. She did notice the buzzing atmosphere and it caused her to become even more excited and amazed. Wherever she was, she believed that it was better than Arendelle for sure!

Despite Anna's amazement she was still confused to say the least. Why and how she was here she did not know.

But she knew that she had to find Elsa! She was going to go and find her and then she so suddenly appeared here in … London.

"Pardon me, can I ask you where I am please?" Anna asked staring around at her surroundings.

"England, London to be precise. The capital of the United Kingdom."

Anna had never heard of England or even the name London. She didn't know what the United Kingdom was either! But she smiled to the young women anyway.

"Thank you."

Where would Elsa be? Anna simply had no idea. She thought maybe that Elsa was in England too. But then she had a feeling inside of her gut telling her that she was very wrong and incorrect if she believed that. Elsa can't possibly be that far away can she? Anna thought to herself with a sigh at the end.

Suddenly, She had an idea!

"Excuse me, Have you seen The Queen anywhere? I've been searching everywhere for her."

"Try Buckingham Palace, or Sandringham, or Windsor." Anna didn't notice the obvious sarcasm in the people's voices. Anna stared back blankly. Everything and everywhere had so many names. She almost couldn't keep up.

Anna stared in awe. It was so very beautiful! The building they all called Buckingham Palace was the grandest building she had ever witnessed! Anna was sure that it was even more breath-taking than Arendelle's Palace.

Would Elsa really be in there? The Queen that she was. Would her older sister be inside of Buckingham Palace in London?

Wasn't it worth attempting to go inside and try to find her. Where else could Queen Elsa be? Surely she wouldn't be miles away would she? Or even in a different country? All Anna thought about was Elsa.

Her only mission was to find and track down Elsa.

"Oh sorry… wow um hi um you're um…." Anna couldn't get her words out as she started into the eyes of a young and handsome man. He grinned back at her and muttered an apology to Anna.

"I'm so sorry. I'm Hans…. I'm a rich business man and you are…..?"

Anna swallowed hard attempting to think of someone but she was simply stuck staring at Hans. He was so handsome and fetching….. she'd barely known him 5 seconds but she knew that Hans was perfect. Was it her true love?

"I'm Anna … and you're amazing and gorgeous and handsome."

Hans smirked and cleared his throat. "Will you have a coffee with me, Anna?" Hans questioned. Anna nodded rapidly forgetting completely about Elsa and her mission. "Yes I will."

"I think I love you Hans!"

"I think I love you too Anna!"

* * *

**Hey! Do you want another chapter? If so what do you want to happen? Suggestions please! xxxxxxxx thanks xxx**


	3. Kristoff: Paris

_**Kristoff: Paris**_

Kristoff swallowed hard attempting to take in the whole of his surroundings. "Impossible." He muttered.

He shook his head in disbelief…. Maybe he was just dreaming! He'd wake up in a minute…. Wouldn't he?

Kristoff heard his heart pounding in his eyes and he bit down on his bottom lip.

He cast his eyes around frantically and stared at the people around him. Where was he?... Fear rose inside of him rapidly…. Where was Sven?

"Oh god! SVEN!" Kristoff called after his reindeer yet he never came to him.

"Hi… Er excuse me… I-I'm l-lost… I-I'm from A-Arendelle… W-Where am I?" He'd stopped suddenly as Sven trotted casually towards him travelling down the narrow street.

Kristoff smirked and ruffled his reindeer fur. "Come on Sven… We need to find out where we are." Sven nodded and many people turned to stare perplexed and curious.

"Paris…. You're in Paris." Paris! Kristoff had never heard of such a place! "How can I get back to Arendelle then? Is it far from here?"

Know body replied but some just sniggered and shrugged their shoulders amused.

"It's like he's from Frozen…. Wait! Is he… Kristoff?"

What was happening to him? What did they mean was he from Frozen? How did they even know his name?

"I-I'm K-Kristoff yeah…. T-This is S-Sven. Will you help me to find Elsa and Anna?"

"Sure... I think the World's become a little _Frozen!_"

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry this is one's short! Any reviews? - Inky ivory x**


End file.
